


Making Progress

by Hibisha



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Have bowl of diabetes and side of cringe!, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibisha/pseuds/Hibisha
Summary: Happy Birthday Pidgey! Here's Naokari~(I'm wishing you here because I can't think of a proper summary.)





	Making Progress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PermanentlyExhaustedPigeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PermanentlyExhaustedPigeon/gifts).



> Well, I think a proper background is in need to properly understand this fic except if I dive too deep into it, nobody could get me to shut up about it. So~ I'll keep it short.
> 
> Hidaka Akira, member of Scepter 4, has three brothers.
> 
> The oldest Youichi and his younger twin Naoki, age 31.
> 
> The youngest Kohaku, age 19.
> 
> Youichi is married to Kayo and has a daughter called Misha.
> 
> The twin used to know Yukari back when he was a teenager, Naoki being his self proclaimed (and truthfully) best friend. Then Yukari leaves and they don't meet for 13 years.
> 
> The end.
> 
> I'm so good at explaining shit. *gets shot thrice in the head*
> 
> Anyways~ Happy birthday Pidgey. (I'll say it again even though technically it isn't even your birthday yet so sue me.) I hope you love this cringe fest.

Rain poured down mercilessly outside, flashes lighting up the sky, casting a heavy atmosphere in the city. The sound of water hitting against the large glass window made it impossible to ignore the storm raging outside. The sudden downpour had caught people off guard - despite the warnings that had been issued before. Expecting a small drizzle, no one had seen the storm approach till it hit though the forecast made it clear the rain would only last only for the night, promising the civilians a 99% chance of a clear blue sky the next day.

Cold wind blew into the apartment complex through the open door leading to the balcony. Normally Naoki Hidaka would have absentmindedly made an attempt to go close it but the sight of Yukari Mishakuji curled up under a blanket, shivering slightly was too good to pass up. Heat provided from the fireplace was just enough to provide enough warmth that they could sit and not move from the couch.

In addition, the mood would only lead to a lot of cuddling and pressing closer to share warmth. Which they weren't doing right now.

_Soon._

"You want me to do what tomorrow?" The skeptical eyebrow raise made Naoki severely reconsider his decision but he stood his ground. After all, the purple haired male wasn't exactly looking like he was against the idea - just disbelieving Naoki would even suggest such a thing; which were two completely different reactions.

Right?

"It's Misha's birthday tomorrow." Naoki explained gently, hoping a soothing voice would work on helping further his cause. "Youi can't get a day off from work and Kayochin is tired because of her pregnancy. I just want to take her out to the amusement park instead." Yukari - his Yukari - gave him a blank look. Naoki could practically hear the cogs working in his mind and prayed whatever he was pondering over would result in his favor. They had been living together for almost a year now but even so, Naoki still couldn't tell what the other man was thinking sometimes - most times.

All the time.

But being mysterious had always been part of Yukari's appeal so Naoki was alright with it.

For now.

"Fine." Came a reply as amber eyes went back to the book he was holding, "I'm not busy tomorrow so it won't be a bother I suppose." Naoki's face split in a wide grin.

"Oh, a family date - I'm so excited~" Throwing himself on the couch beside his curled up boyfriend, he pulled him close ignoring the sounds of protests coming from the shorter of the two. "I'll be spending the day with two of my favorite Mishas~" Yukari would have normally rebuked him and pulled away and walked off but another cold blast of air from outside made him move in closer so he was practically sitting in Naoki's lap. Naoki grinned, tightening his hold and Yukari all but buried himself in his arms.

_Plan two, complete~_

"Misha is so cute~"

"Shut up."

* * *

"Uncle Naoki!" A scream mixed with childish laughter cut through the silence as the man got out of his car and walked towards the front door. Naoki grinned as he scooped his six-year-old niece in his arms, proudly standing there in front of his sister in law. Kayo gave him a smile that could have lit up the whole world. Behind him, Yukari stood with his arms folded, awkwardly leaning against the car in the driveway.

"Misha don't be such a sourpuss~ at least come and hug Kayochin?" The little girl in his arms frowned.

"What?" Naoki started.

"Oh not you, I was talking to my Mi-"

"Yukari san." Shooting Naoki an annoyed look, said man languidly made his way over to the front door and gave Kayo the most awkward hug recorded in history. Naoki knew he shouldn't laugh but it was funny. It had been one year and still Yukari did not know how to act around Kayo, who was now almost complete with her full term pregnancy. Yukari seemed like he was always too scared to hug her too tightly as if he were scared he's accidentally break the child.

It was adorable.

"Thank you - both of you." Kayo said, looking every bit as grateful, "I told her you were going to take her out and she was so happy. She was singing loudly all morning."

"Yukari san, Yukari san!" The young girl held out a small chubby hand, "Look mommy helped me put on nail polish." Try as he might, Yukari could never hide how easily he sold his soul to children. The corner of his mouth twitched as he leaned in to examine the sparkly colour she had on.

"It looks very beautiful." The verdict was in. Misha giggled happily, squirming in Naoki's hold. Naoki out her down only to have her grab Yukari's jeans.

"I chose purple because then we would match." She declared proudly. There was no helping it now. Yukari's mouth gave one final twitch before he relented and settled for a small smile. Kayo was smirking and Naoki knew if he let out the laugh bubbling in his chest, Yukari would throw a hissy fit and walk off. Because his boyfriend was so mature. As Kayo listed off some final instructions and bid them farewell, Naoki watched as Yukari reached down and helped the girl jump over a series of puddles.

"Naoki are you listening to me?" Blinking out of his daze, he stated at the fond yet exasperated look on his sister in law's face. Sheepishly, he rubbed the back of his neck offering small apologies. Kayo let out a small huff though her eyes are twinkling merrily. Running her hand through her short black hair, she gave him a stern look albeit it was halfhearted.

"Well, just remember. Youi will be there to pick up Misha after work so make sure you all return home by then, alright?" Nodding, he offered a dazzling smile.

"I'll have us all home by then, I promise." Kayo smiled, reaching out to hug him. Surprised, he gently patted her back.

"Thank you." Pulling back Kayo nodded, "Youi tried very hard to get a day off but something happened at work and they're all understaffed." Naoki held up a hand.

"Say no more~" Slowly walking backwards, he waved. "Just take care of yourself alright? Harui san said she'll be here in ten minutes." Finally reaching the car, he offered one final wave and slid into the driver's seat. " Alright~ ready to-" The rest of his words does in his mouth as he realized Yukari was not sitting up front beside him but was sitting in the back. Misha smiled brightly at him from the passenger's seat.

"Yukari san said I could sit here!" Catching Yukari's eye in the rear view mirror, he snorted.

"I bet he did. Yukari san is very lazy and just wanted to sleep in the back. Didn't you~?" As a response, Yukari stretched out his legs in the back and rolled over so his back was facing them. Raising his hand, he waved.

"Drive – wake me up when we get there." Naoki rolled his eyes, pulling the car out of the driveway. The young girl next to him peered around the back of her seat curiously. Naoki could tell she was itching to bother him – after all she was a Hidaka and wasn't it Yukari himself who said it was like it was a Hidaka's sacred duty to annoy him? Grinning, he mentally told his niece to go for it. After all, if she bothered Yukari enough in the back, he would come sit up front.

Next to Naoki.

Snickering to himself, he made no move to stop the girl when she finally gave in to temptation and scrambled into the back seat. Yukari, who had probably expected this, sat up with a sigh. Helping her put on a seat belt, he shot Naoki a dirty look who tried his hardest to keep a straight face.

"Yukari san, Yukari san! Let's play a game." And honestly, Naoki couldn't get over how adorable his little niece was. Dark brown hair, just a few shades darker than his own, pulled into two pony tails dressed in Kayo's own unique brand of style. Large brown eyes shining with happiness at the thought of spending her birthday with her uncle and his 'friend'. Of course Misha had no idea about his and Yukari's relationship.

_Which means I can't kiss my Misha in front of her. Or call him Misha since it'll confuse her._

Pouting, he tapped the steering wheel with his fingers as the car pulled to a stop in front of a traffic light, too engrossed in his own thoughts to pay attention to what was going on in the back seat. When he finally came back to reality, he felt a poke in his side. Startled, he turned to see Misha holding out a pencil, giggling as she poked him again. Beside her, his best friend was smirking.

"Oi," Yukari drawled out, amber eyes alight with mischief. "The light has been green for about two minutes. Do you plan on staying here the whole day?" Naoki smirked back at him.

"I just wanted to have picnic right here~" Laughing, he made a turn on the next signal before pulling the car into the gentle stop. "Oh, we're here!" Yukari glanced out of the window inquisitively. Beside him, Misha was bouncing up and down in her seat from excitement. It warmed up Naoki's heart and he had to remember his promise to Youichi that he wouldn't spoil her too much this time round.

"Pizza N' Fun Palace?" The look on his lover's face said all he thought about the place really. Naoki got out of the car, holding the door open for his niece and gave Yukari a sly grin.

"It's Misha's favorite place~" The young girl had already scrambled out of the car and was skipping around in the parking lot. Yukari got out, looking like a down right grump. At the entrance, a person in a huge mouse costume greeted them and ushered them inside and Naoki wondered how many foot massages he owed Yukari. Probably not more than six – right?

It was when they asked them all to pose for a happy family photo, the number increased to ten. And when the mouse offered to hug the "wife and child", Naoki knew he was screwed. And not the good kind either. In fact, he probably wouldn't be getting that kind of screwed till he properly made up to his fuming baby of a boyfriend. Not that he was complaining – the sight of Yukari having to wear a headband with mouse ears was simply too cute to words. And Misha had somehow managed to convince him not to rip the thing off and break it into two. Add her wearing her own headband and Naoki was well on his way to dying happy.

Two hours of arcade games and jumping castles later, Naoki finally managed to drag the little girl to their table and order food. By the time they had pizza in front of them, Naoki was sure Yukari had made up at least seventeen murder plots in his head.

The young girl slid into the spot next to Yukari and held his hand throughout their time there. Naoki, who had been wanting to do the same thing himself all day, showed his slight displeasure by giving Yukari a secret pouting look all throughout their casual conversation which Yukari blatantly ignored in favor of wiping Misha's face with a napkin every time she got sauce around her mouth. Leaning his chin on one hand, Naoki smiled to himself.

"What are you smiling about like a retard?"

"Just thinking that Misha would make a lovely mother." The reaction was instantaneous. Yukari's face flushed red, and he opened his mouth to snap at him only to be cut off by a tiny voice.

"I agree; Yukari san would make a lovely mommy." Misha, having finished her pizza slice, smiled up at the man brightly and Naoki ducked his head to keep himself from laughing himself to death as Yukari's face progressively got more and more scarlet at each passing second. Muttering something that he was sure was only said in low tones so the child couldn't hear, Yukari excused himself to got to the bathroom, no doubt to splash water on his overheated face.

Reaching out, Naoki ruffled his niece's hair.

"Good job kid, keep up the good work." Misha, looked a bit puzzled before smiling anyways. Looking at Naoki curiously, she tilted her head.

"Is Yukari san a very close friend of Uncle Naoki's?" she inquired. Naoki grinned.

"Very close."

"And daddy?" Naoki coughed.

"Not the same standing but yes."

"So daddy is fond of him. And mum likes him too." Naoki nodded, wondering if the child had caught on to their relationship. Maybe that's why she was hinting at Naoki that the family liked Yukari. Mentally debating whether or not asking Yukari to marry him on account of 'my niece gave us her blessing.' was a good idea, he failed to see Yukari come back and stand over him, eyebrow raised slightly.

"You've been zoning out all day." The exasperated smile on his face made Naoki's heart skip several beats at one. _Jesus, calm down, you're 31 not 13_ , he chastised himself,  _Stop letting Misha get to you like this now_.

Though he knew he was fooling himself. Every time Yukari smiled at him, Naoki would get a shock that his face didn't fall off from the effort or crack because Yukari didn't smile – hadn't smiled for more than 13 years – not at him.

A sudden ache erupted in his chest but he pushed it down firmly.

"Naoki are you even listening to me?" Snapping out of his reverie – once more – Naoki grinned.

"Sorry, Misha's dazzling beauty blindsided me." Yukari raised him eyebrow.

"You know what else could blind side you? Two black eyes."

"Don't be so grumpy Misha. Com'on, lets hold han-"

"Yukari san, can we hold hands?" Yukari started looking at the little girl holding out her hand, giving him a warm smile. Looking at Naoki with a look that clearly promised full payback later, he nodded stiffly. The little girl chattered endless on about her classmates and teachers as Naoki trailed behind the two of them, grinning.

"- then Narumi pushed me into the mud. How rude of him isn't it?" Misha huffed out. Naoki raised his eyebrow.

Wait.

Misha didn't sound so snotty usually. And he knew for a fact that the little girl had completely destroyed Narumi later. Yukari, unaware of all these proceedings, nodded.

"Yes, simply terrible." Misha smiled.

"I forgave him of course." Naoki blinked again. Liar.

Why is she lying?

As they made their way back to the car, Yukari held the door open for his boyfriend. Naoki smirked as he passed, wanting nothing more than to grope his ass in broad daylight. He didn't but that was only because he didn't want to have an earful when he returned home to Youichi – if he returned home that is. Because Yukari would surely slaughter him. Unlocking the car doors, he slid in behind the wheel and waited for Yukari to get in beside him.

Which he didn't.

Instead, he clambered into the back seat – or rather he was dragged there. Misha refused to let go of his hand. Rolling his eyes, he pulled the car in reverse and backed out of the overcrowded parking lot.

"So home?" The tiny girl shook her head vehemently.

"Not yet, not yet! Yukari san promised to teach me how to make flower crowns." Naoki raised an eyebrow.

"When?" Brown eyes glared at him, purple hair framing the face.

"When you were busy daydreaming while driving."

"Can I learn how to-"

"No."

* * *

"We've been making flower crowns for an hour now." Yukari complained, flopping back on the grass, "Doesn't she have enough of them by now?" Naoki flopped down next to him, grinning.

"Of course not Misha, we need more flower crowns. One can never have enough flower crowns." Dodging away from the half hearted attempt at a punch from his partner, he made a face. "Although I'll admit I don't want to make anymore." Yukari raised his eyebrow inquisitively and Naoki leaned in.

"I want to go home and kiss my Misha. And some other not so tame things~" The words were directly whispered into the other's ears and Naoki had the satisfaction of watching Yukari's face light up red like it had caught on fire. The next punch that came his way was neither halfhearted nor playful and he only managed to roll away in time.

"Yukari san! I'm done!"

"Oh thank God." Said man got to his feet and looked at the small pile of crowns lying in the grass next to a beaming child. "So why make so many?"

"They're for a special occasion. I'll explain when we all go home." Yukari glanced at Naoki to see if he knew what the girl was talking about but seeing the clueless look on his face showed that they were in same boat.

"Alright, I guess it's time to go back." Loading all of the crowns in the backseat and managing to convince Misha to sit with them in the back, Naoki hummed happily, finally able to openly stare at Yukari – from the corner of his eye that is.

"Eyes on the road Romeo."

Busted.

Pouting, Naoki reverted his eyes back in front of him, away from the man filing his nails next to him. Misha seemed to have finally settled down and was slowly observing her own handicrafts and Yukari was steadfastly ignoring him.

Ah, so his earlier comment wasn't forgotten~

Naoki couldn't help but let out smug laugh.

"Your laugh annoys me shut up."

"Mi-Yukari is so cute~"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

"Right, so this is it." Setting down the box of crowns, Naoki gave his niece a grin. "Ready to tell us what these are for?" Misha got off her seat and took one out of the box. Walking over to Yukari, who was sprawled on the couch, exhausted, she placed one on his head. Puzzled, Yukari sat up as the young girl took his hands in his own.

"Its for our marriage ceremony!"

Silence.

Naoki stared at his niece blankly.

"Say what?" he finally managed to voice out, his mind going back a thousand seconds per second to see at what moment exactly did little Misha develop a fucking crush on his fucking boyfriend. Yukari seemed to have given up on life and had thrown himself back on the couch, face covered by a cushion. Misha hadn't let go of his hands and Naoki had to mentally stop himself from being increasingly jealous of his own niece.

"I will marry Yukari san. He'll make the prettiest wife and I will take care of him."

A snort was heard and Naoki cast the cushion covered face a dirty look before coughing.

"Misha that's so cute but your dad-"

"Daddy will not say anything because I heard him tell Mommy he wouldn't mind if Yukari san married into the family already." The sudden stiffness of the body on the couch was all indications Naoki needed to know this talk was going south fast.

"I'm sure he didn't mean you Misha. Let's go have some ice cream in the kitchen and talk about it there okay?"  _Away from Misha._

Generally speaking, Naoki would have married Yukari within the week if he could but there had been so many issues the two of them had to work through that Naoki hadn't dare propose the idea. For now he had been content of simply living together and basking in Yukari's presence beside him. To think his fucking twin was hinting they should get married-

Well, it was safe to assume Yukari was probably cherry red under the cushion. One could tell because even his neck that was visible was scarlet. But even that didn't calm Naoki's heart beat as a sudden idea began to formulate in his mind.

"Misha can't marry Yukari!" he said, eyes never leaving the figure, "Because there's someone else who loves Yukari very very much and wants to marry him instead." That got a reaction out of the man. Sitting up straight, Yukari gave him a blank look. Giving him a tentative smile, Naoki reverted his gaze to his nice and crouched down in front of the perplexed looking child.

"It's someone I think Yukari loves too and they have been through a lot of bad times. But if Mi-Yukari was to say no, I'm sure that person would understand too because he doesn't want to rush it." Not daring to look at Yukari in the face, he smiled at Misha. "So don't steal the love of his life okay?" Misha looked at the ground for a moment as if deep in thought before looking at him in the eye.

"Will he take care of Yukari san?" she asked, her face serious. Naoki nodded.

"Very much."

"Okay, then he has my permission to make Yukari san his wife." Nodding to herself, Misha gave Naoki another stern look. "But he should never break Yukari san's heart or I'll come and steal him away." Yukari had gone painfully quiet and Naoki didn't think he would be able to look at him without an answer.

"Does Yukari san want to marry him?" Naoki choked.

"I don-"

"Maybe." Naoki's head snapped up. Yukari was blatantly staring at the clock lying on the mantel, ignoring his eyes and Naoki could feel all the air suddenly rush out of the room. Mouth dry, he barely managed to get his words across.

"What did you just-"

"Then can I be the bridesmaid?" Naoki gave his niece a blank look.

_Where the fuck is Youi?_

As if hearing his silent plea, the doorbell rang and in a matter of minutes, Naoki and Yukari were alone in the giant apartment. The air was slowly suffocating Naoki and the way Yukari was fidgeting in his seat, it was obvious he wasn't the only one being silently crushed under all the sudden pressure.

"Did you mean it?" Naoki blinked and didn't know how to respond. The inner turmoil of emotions was making it hard to think; a constant battle between saying yes or backtracking out of it with a joke. Yukari looked at him in the eyes as he repeated the question a bit louder.

"Did you mean that Naoki?"

Yes or no. The weight was over bearing and the fear of rejection was crippling. Maybe – Yukari had said maybe. While it was better than a no, it wasn't a yes and the uncertainty was eating him alive.

"It's Misha, of course he'd want to marry me." was ringing loud in his ears along with chants of "But he left you before." Yukari waited for a few minutes before sighing, his shoulders dropping down.

_In relief? Defeat? What it is Misha please help me understand I don't know what you want._

"If you meant it –" Naoki sucked in a deep breath as Yukari mumbled, "I wouldn't- I wouldn't say no."

_I'll say yes._

All the air that had been trapped inside his lungs came rushing out in one go almost making him dizzy. Almost tackling his boyfriend into the couch, he was hit with the sudden thought he hadn't kissed him all day. Determined to make up for it, he pressed soft kisses wherever he could reach him mostly his neck and face. Which was red.

Oh right.

Cupping his face in his hands, Naoki pressed his forehead against his. "Misha I love you." Even though it had seemed impossible, Yukari face seemed to flush even more and he pushed a hand in his face.

"Yes you've told me be-" Grabbing Yukari's hand, he pulled him close grinning. Sitting with his boyfriend partially in his lap, Naoki brushed a few strands of hair away from Yukari's face before leaning in to kiss him again. The protests and sputtering of the other fell on deaf ears as his arms wrapped tighter around his body, making sure chances of escape were few to none. Pulling away he smiled softly.

"Hey Misha, will you marry me?"

**Extra:**

"No."

"You don't have a choice shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> Now excuse me as I go jump in the lake. Spoiler alert, I can't swim~


End file.
